


One successful kiss thief

by JustAnPolishAlien



Series: Kissing myself away from your body [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, I still love blushing characters so much XD, Kissing, M/M, No Beta, Softer, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Bodyswap AU, Soulmates, especially blushing Ouma, kiss, no killings, soft, the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: Ouma seems to really enjoy touching his soulmate just to kiss him back to their respective bodies. But what happens when for once he is the one to receive such a kiss? He wasn't ready, I guessGeez, how to write summariesJust soft bois being soft, I think
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Kissing myself away from your body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909729
Kudos: 73





	One successful kiss thief

“Ouma-kun, for Atua’s sake, you don’t need to swap our bodies just to kiss me!” Saihara angrily shouted, only after a while understanding what he implied with this sentence. In a split second his face became red and he started to mumble to himself hiding half of his face behind his hand and not looking shorter boy in the eye. Well, actually _he_ was the shorter of the two of them which was once again disorienting, given the fact that they were swapping bodies again and again just because Ouma seemed to really enjoy kissing him. After the first time when they learnt that they were soulmates, supreme leader again and again found a time to touch him and then kiss him saying that it was the last time. As one might expect, that was a lie.

Current occupant of ultimate detective’s body seemingly got ahold of himself and put a smug and equally shocked smile on his face before he opened his mouth. “So you are saying that you want us to be able to kiss without bodyswapping? You want us to do _that_ that quickly?!? Aren’t you bold, Saihara-chan~. I am now scared of my innocent maiden body! My soulmate is a pervert, waAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“N-no, I’m not--! I wasn’t talking about--! O-Ouma-kun! Don’t cry, please...!” detective said with panicked and flustered expression visible on his face. If anybody were to see the two of them at the exact moment, he or she for sure would be seriously taken aback by the view of flustered Ouma comforting loudly crying Saihara. Or maybe not? After all, every one of their friends knew by now that they were soulmates, since that time in dining hall. Also, Saihara running away from Ouma in each other’s bodies was something they saw several times a day. Who would have thought that Ultimate Supreme Leader was actually such a kissing freak?

Unexpectedly Ouma’s lips were yet again on Saihara’s and the latter boy found himself melting against his will. Geez, who was he trying to fool; he _loved_ his soulmate’s kisses even if he wouldn’t admit it. Sadly, the warmth was gone as soon as it appeared and detective was looking longingly at beautiful purple eyes sparkling with mischief and badly masked joy.

“Just kidding, I wouldn’t mind it at all,” Ouma whispered the second part to himself, turning his ever so slightly pink face away from taller boy, who heard his words and didn’t know what to do with himself for a long while. He snapped from his trance when supreme leader put his hands at the back of his head and plastered his signature smiling mask on his face while turning around. Short boy giggled and started to say something but at the same time slender fingers clasped around his bicep, startling him. When he look up (or rather down now) he saw his own face looking at him with the softest expression which made his skin _crawl_. He didn’t even know when small hands landed on his cheeks, caressing them tenderly or when exactly his mouth locked with his soulmate’s.

It was very slow and very soft kiss with so much _affection_ it almost scared him. He was lost in it completely and it was a matter of time when his knees started to feel weak as he tried to reciprocate with his own confusing feelings. Yes, kissing Saihara was fun and he loved to do it but he never really thought about _loving him_ , not as something as serious as what his soulmate was giving him at the moment. It scared him but at the same time it was really comforting, knowing that there was someone who was ready to share such feelings with him.

“I wouldn’t mind that too,” Saihara whispered so quietly, Ouma wouldn’t have been able to hear that if it wasn’t for their foreheads touching each other at the moment. He had to agree with that; after all, kissing his soulmate while seeing _Saihara’s_ face would be so much better than doing it supposedly with his own reflection.

Saihara kissed him once again, this time with taking away his hands from Ouma’s face to prevent them from yet another bodyswap and then walked out of the classroom they were in while softly smiling to himself. This left Ouma standing in the same place with his face _burning_ , unable to even move his finger. Uh-oh, he was done for. Also, for someone who complained about being touched just to be kissed, Saihara was truly a successful kiss thief himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just if someone was curious, this whole thing which allows soulmates to touch without bodyswapping anymore is touching each other nonstop for 24 hours or something like that, not sex or anything like Ouma could have implied, don't worry XD  
> Also, there are platonic soulmates too and if they want to return to their bodies more quickly than after a week, they must to, like, hug each other for a minute or something. It works for romantic soulmates too, but y'know ( ╯ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╯┻━━┻
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! It was a while since I touched this AU, even though I have 4 more planned and started oneshots I'd like to include in this series as soon as I write them. So see you later, I guess c;  
> Thank you once again and stay safe! <3


End file.
